The use of electronic devices has become increasingly prevalent in modern society. As the cost of electronic devices has declined and as the usefulness of electronic devices has increased, people are using them for a wide variety of purposes. For example, many people use electronic devices to perform work tasks as well as to seek entertainment. One type of an electronic device is a computer.
Computer technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems. These computers include software, such as applications including user interfaces, in order to make them useful and accessible to an end user. Computers are increasingly linked with other computers through networks.
The expansion of computer technology has led to an increase of computer diversity. Computers have become diverse in terms of hardware and software. For example, some software may run on some hardware and may not run on other hardware. Such diversity among computers may be beneficial for users desiring a broad range of computing options. However, the diversity of computers may be very challenging for computer management. As can be observed from this discussion, improved systems and methods for managing computers may be beneficial.